King Wyatt
by Ordinary Witch
Summary: Wyatt is a teenager and it's one of the most tender ages to be coming into vast abilities which no one else can help instruct him to control.
1. Long Lived the King Prologue

Declaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters

**Declaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are property of Constance M. Burge, Brad Kern, Paramount and The WB Network. **

Note: This is a fan fiction about teenager Wyatt and his destiny with magic.

King Wyatt

Chapter 1 (Prologue):

Long Lived the King

A preteen boy and girl ran into the living room of the Halliwell Manor. They had just come back from school and their weekend was finally here. They were laughing and chuckling with happiness because they were promised that they would hear a story from their grandfather, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. The kids placed their school bags on the corner and waited for their grandpa to come and tell them the story.

"Grandpa, we're back! We're ready for that story." The boy informed.

An old man came in the living room. He was holding a big book in his hands. That man was the legendary Wyatt Halliwell. "Ahh, you're finally here." Wyatt sat in his chair and placed the book on the table in front of him. "Come and sit on you're grandpa's laps." Both of the kids went over to their grandfather and the two sat in his laps.

"Andrew, Samantha, I want to tell you the story of my history. The story of my legacy. And the story of your destiny." Wyatt told his grandkids. They already knew about magic and demons but they haven't received their powers yet. "It all strarted when I was first born…"

--

"…all the good magic and evil magic had disappeared from the planet because of my unexpected early birth. Two demons were trying to steal me from my mother and raise me to become a powerful evil in the future. But my two amazing aunts saved me and my mother with some help from my grandfather. My aunts and grandpa did not have time to get my mom to the hospital. And because of that, I was given birth on the dining table. Luckily my father arrived just in time for my birth and he also healed my grandpa's injury caused by the two demons…"

_"Baby's coming. Baby's coming." Said the legendary Phoebe Halliwell. She started to prepare hurriedly for the birth of Piper's child. They placed all what is needed for the birth on the dining table since it was the best place they had that moment. Paige Matthews, Piper and Phoebe's half sister, helped Piper off her feet and took her slowely to the dining room. Piper was now ready for the baby. Phoebe stood in front of Piper so she can hold the baby once he comes out._

_Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, came in from the front door of the Halliwell Manor and ran to the dining room. "What did I miss?"_

_"A lot!" Piper answered._

_"Victor needs help." Paige said as she threw a bag of unicorn sprinkles, the only magic still alive at that moment. Leo caught it and sprinkled some on Victor's wound. _

_"Dad." Piper called. _

_"Yeah, honey?" _

_"I'm sorry about your demon wife." Piper said as she moaned._

_"Oh, hush, don't think about that." Victor replied._

_Leo hurried to his wife's side to aid her. "I'm right here, baby."_

_"You're doing great. You're doing great." Phoebe said. "Push, okay? One last push!"_

_"I can't!" Piper replied. _

_"Yes, you can. You can." Phoebe held. "Come on, push!"_

_All of Piper's family was there for her. Even though, she was in pain. She felt loved and she felt like she was on top of the world that moment. She started to push really hard to get her child out of her. "Oh, I see a shoulder. And another shoulder." Phoebe said._

_The dining room's chandelier lit a powerful blue light. "Oh, I guess magic is coming back." Paige believed._

_After a while the baby was finally delivered. It was all covered in blue orbs at first. And then the family saw something they did not expect. "Is that what I think it is?" Paige asked._

_"If you're referring to Mr. Winkie between the legs, yes." Phoebe joked._

_"You mean I got a boy?" Leo said. Since Piper got pregnant, all of the family was expecting a girl since Piper and her sisters had seen the future a long time ago._

_"Here you go mama." Phoebe said as she gave her sister the new born._

_"Hi, little guy, what are you doing? Look what we did." Piper said as she looked up to Leo. _

_"I see." _

_All of the family gathered around to welcome the youngest Halliwell to the world._

"…I felt loved even though I was delivered seconds ago. I was the first male in the Halliwell line…

--

"…Days later, my family was having trouble with naming me. You see, we have a tradition, any child born to the line, must have a first name that begins with the letter P. That day, demons tried to kidnap me and sell me in the Demonic Market. But of course, my mother, father and aunts did their duty and successfully protected me from any harm. My Mom also told me that a demon, named The Crone, foresaw a great power with in me. My mother did not know at first, but she realized many years after that…"

_All above were shown during their moments._

--

"…Later that night, my mother found me a perfect name, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. My first name was given after my father, Leo Wyatt. My middle name was given as a dedication for my aunt Paige Matthews. My father declined for my surname to be Wyatt because he knew that that Halliwell line is a very respected and a powerful line."

_Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo stood around the new born. "Oh, I could eat you! Yes, I could!" Phoebe joked her nephew. _

_"Phoebes, after the demonic parasites, they did want to eat him. Not so cute." Piper told her sister._

_"Gottcha. Oh, I could smoosh you! Oh, I could smoosh your little face." Phoebe joked…more properly. _

_"Is that his new name?'Smoosh-face Halliwell'? Paige fooled around. _

_"It's about as good as everything else we've come up with." Commented Leo._

_"No new ideas, huh?" Phoebe asked._

_"Actually--" Piper started. _

_"No." Interrupted Leo, "You know, we've been busy with the alarm and the demon fighting and the sister saving." He looked at his sister in law. _

_"I'm sorry." Paige said._

_"Oh, don't be sorry, Paige." Piper said, "You were brave and you inspired me to fight and you made the world a better place for our baby."_

_Paige smiled proudly. "Which is why I would like to give the baby the middle name of Matthew. In honor of his super-protective aunt Paige." Piper revealed as Paige smiled with happiness. _

_"I think that a great idea." Phoebe agreed with a smile._

_Leo also agreed to this with pleasure. _

_"Thanks." Paige said, her heart filled with joy._

_"And I also have an idea for his first name." Piper held, "Wyatt. In honor of his very protective daddy." _

_"Really?" Leo asked, smiling. "Well, it doesn't start with a P." _

_"So we break the tradition." Piper said._

_Phoebe leaned down and held the baby into her arms. "Why don't we ask him?" She halted and turned to Piper. "That's probably your job." She said as she handed her older sister her child. _

_"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, is that your name?" Piper said in a funny voice, "What do you think? It's a good one." _

_The others went closer to the youngest and newest Halliwell. _

"Those series of moments were and still are very special to me and my family…"

--

"…A year later, my aunts and mother were having some magical problems. After hunting demons, they found a sword, a sword in a stone. That sword belonged to the master of Camelot, the magical kingdom. And that's when my destiny began. Each one from the magical community tried to take out the sword for the stone to become the next king or queen of Camelot. My mother successfully took it out, accidentally. An evil being went after the sword by gaining my mother's trust. He then killed that trust and revealed that I was the true king of Camelot. I was the one whose destiny is leading Camelot. I was the one who was meant to bring a legacy to the magical community. And using Excalibur, the sword, I defeated the evil that hurt my family…"

_All above were shown during their moments._

--

"…Later that night, the Angel of Destiny paid my father a visit 'up there', where Elders and Whitelighters do their job to maintain good. Back then my father was an Elder and he had orbed 'up there' to do his work."

_Leo stood in a pile of clouds. It was all white 'up there'. Whitelighters wore yellow robes, along with their bosses, the Elders. Though Leo had not been wearing one because he does not feel comfortable wearing one. _

_A golden ball floated around Leo and a woman, wearing a blue rob, appeared in golden sprinkles. The Angel of Destiny stood there, in front of Leo. _

_"Destiny? What are you doing up here?" Leo asked._

_"I've come here to tell you what I have foresaw about your son. I feel it's important that I share this with you."_

_"What will happen to my son? Will he be alright?" Leo said angrily. _

_"No need to be angry, Leo. Everything will be fine." Destiny assured, "I foresaw your son's destiny."_

_"The one with him leading Camelot? Yeah, I know about that." _

_"I thought so. After all, I am Destiny." The Angel of Destiny looked like a powerful woman. She had dark skin and a face that showed good. "But I needed to tell you more about of what I've foresaw."_

_"I'm listening." Leo replied._

_"Your son with possess powerful magic that no one has ever seen. He will lead what's good and defeat what's a threat. We will be known as King Wyatt. Leader of greatness."_

--

"The Angel of Destiny told my father more and he was sworn not to tell anyone. He was scared yet proud at the same time. He was proud because I, his son, was going to be a powerful leader of good. Despite of that, he was afraid because of the harm that battles could cause me. But his fears disappeared when I became the leader of Camelot, King Wyatt." Wyatt finished his story. And his grandchildren were feeling joy as they looked up to a legend and a legacy.

Seven children ran to the living room and placed their bags. "Did we miss the story?" One of them asked.

"A story was promised and a story you will earn." Said Wyatt with a smile.

_End of Chapter One._

_Please read:_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you are looking forward to the next one. Special thanks to Adam (Phoenixlighter, writer of Witchlighter) for pitching this idea for me. **


	2. The Gift of Destiny

**Declaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are property of Constance M. Burge, Brad Kern, Paramount and The WB Network. **

Note: This is a fan fiction about teenager Wyatt and his destiny of leading Camelot.

King Wyatt

Chapter 2:

The Gift of Destiny

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell awoke from his deep sleep after hearing his alarm. It was a new day, and a new journey through life. Wyatt rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He was dressed in blue boxers and an undershirt that morning. He washed his face to be completely awoken. The eldest son held his light blue toothbrush and brushed his teeth carefully.

As moments passed by, Wyatt came out of his toilet and walked over to his closet. The blond Halliwell picked a pair of blue jeans up along with a pink shirt. He wore the clothes he had chosen and then sat on his bed to wear a couple of black shoes. After finishing, he held his schoolbag and went downstairs.

(X)

Wyatt walked into the kitchen to find his mother. The famous Charmed One, Piper Halliwell stood there preparing pancakes for breakfast. "Good morning, birthday boy." She greeted her eldest son. She was dressed in a red shirt with some tight pair of blue jeans. Her beautiful brown hair was tied in a straight ponytail.

"Morning, Mom." He replied with a smile. He sniffed the fine smell of his Mom's pancakes. "Mmm, that smells delicious. Have you added it yet to the menu of Tutto El Mondo?"

"Yeah, I did, last night. I'm dying to hear the customers' opinion." Piper hoped. After closing P3 back in 2011, she opened a restaurant that she was always dreaming of opening. She named it 'Tutto El Mondo', Italian for 'Whole Wide World' because Piper has brought foods from all over the world together. It has become a very successful restaurant in San Francisco.

"I'm sure they will love it, Mom. You make the best pancakes. Why didn't you add it way back when you opened it?" Wyatt asked as took out a chocolate milkshake out of the fridge.

"Well, back then, I wanted to have actual dishes. Pancakes in a piece of cake. You know me, food is my challenge." Piper explained.

"That's what I love about you, Mom." Wyatt said with a smile on his face. "I can't believe it's my seventeenth birthday."

"My little boy is becoming a man. I close my eyes and by the time I open them you'll be off to collage." A proud Piper said. "Whatever you want for your birthday, I'll try me best to get it."

"Thanks, Mom. But I don't think I need anything right now."

"Not even your sister?" Piper said hurriedly. Wyatt looked at her, ashamed. He was ashamed to call Melinda April Halliwell his sister. She has escaped from her family when she was only 12 years old. Ever since, Wyatt despised his younger sister for walking out on her own family.

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about Melinda. This is another birthday without her and I'd like to keep it that way." Wyatt said angrily. Silence broke the in room. "Sorry, it's just when it comes to Melinda, I get mad."

"It's okay, sweetie. I defiantly understand. I'm sorry I even brought it up." Piper said as Leo Wyatt walked in.

"Morning." Leo said as he planted a tender kiss on his wife. "And here's my birthday boy." He went over to Wyatt and gave him a big hug. Leo was wearing a blue shirt, a pair of white pajama pants and a robe covering him.

"Morning, Dad." His eldest son greeted.

"And this brings us to our surprise." Leo said as he stood beside Piper, who finished making her delicious pancakes. Leo placed his hand in his robe pocket. He picked up a red little box and gave it to his son. Wyatt examined the box a little and unwrapped it. Inside, he found a key.

"You guys know that I got my home keys since like 4 years ago, don't you?"

"It's not home keys, honey." Piper said as her husband and her both chuckled. "Just look outside the window and you'll see."

The eldest Halliwell boy walked to the kitchen window and stared at the outdoor. A blue car was parked infront of the Manor. Wyatt's mouth winded. He was speechless. He was gasping to find air. "Oh my God! You guys got me a car!" He ran hurriedly to his parents and embraced them into his arms. "You still whatever you want from, though." Piper assured.

"I can't possibly want anything more than a car." Wyatt responded. "This is an awesome gift. Thanks, guys." He said as he gave his parents another hug.

Piper and Leo's youngest son walked into the kitchen, yawning. "Morning." He spoke as he rubbed his eyes. He went over to Wyatt and shook his hand. "Happy birthday, bro." He said with a smile.

Wyatt returned the smile to his younger brother. He could be annoying but at the end of the day, it's his brother. "Thanks, bro."

"We're over here, Chris." Leo said with a giggle.

"Is it you're birthday? No!" Chris joked with his father. His family laughed cheerfully. "Can we go now, Wyatt?" He asked.

"Chill out, we need to eat breakfast." He responded.

"Okay, then give me your keys and I'll drive myself to school." He joked yet again. Chris was a funny fifteen-year-old. He always made his family and friends laugh. He had brown hair, like his mother, which reached the bottom of his neck. He was wearing red and black striped shirt along with dark jeans.

"In your dreams." His older brother responded. "I want to eat my pancakes. Relax and be patient."

(X)

Camelot, the kingdom of magic. Where leaders of greatness guide the magical community of good. Each leader had protected each creature from any harm and any danger. Whoever is destined to lead Camelot will be one of the strongest beings that exist. From the outside, Camelot was beautiful. It was filled with beautifully designed houses and gardens. And in the middle, was a small palace. Its walls were highlighted in a beautiful beige color.

A man walked into one the houses of the kingdom. He was dressed in a dark grey blouse and a pair of dark trousers. His black hair was rather long. "Brother, do you know what day it is?" He spoke.

Another man walked out of the dark. He looked very similar to his brother. He wore a black shirt with a jacket over him and a pair of black jeans. "I'm aware what day it is, brother. I'm not an idiot. Only a brainless being would forget that day we are in." He said.

"What are we going to do, Volac?" The other demon asked.

"What should be done." Volac started. "We have to end him before he gets us and eventually, her."

"I'm not certain about this, brother. It's a dangerous to fight him let alone be in the same room as him."

"Valefar, my brother, she can aid us with great powers. She herself, is a noble evil in the underworld." He explained.

Valefar looked at his brother for a moment. "Are you sure you want to ask her for help?" Valefar questioned his twin brother. "She has no mercy to anyone."

"She will do whatever it takes to stop the next king from getting full power," He started "before he defeats her." He finished as he disappeared in a dark blaze. Valefar sighed and dissolved into a black flare.

(X)

Wyatt parked his new car in the school driveway. His younger brother was sitting next to him, in the passenger's seat. After turning off the engine, Wyatt and Chris both stepped out of the car. Wyatt held his remote and clicked on the "lock" button. "See you later, bro." Chris said as he ran over to his friends.

Four teenagers walked over to Wyatt. They were all dressed in black gangster clothes. "Look at this; Mommy's Boy got a new car." One of them said as him and the other three released mocking laughs.

"You like it, Doug, don't you?" Wyatt responded. "I knew you would be all over it just like you're all over your boyfriends." He mocked as the gang all released serious sounds.

"Listen, Mommy's Boy, say one more word, you'll be burnt toast just like you're mommy's food."

Wyatt gave Doug a serious look. "I'm not scared of you." Wyatt said. "Boys like you never get what they want."

Doug raised his hand to punch Wyatt in the face. But he suddenly tripped on the floor and fell down to the ground. His gang helped him up as the school bell rang. "This isn't over, Mommy's Boys." He mocked once more.

"Okay, come out, come out, wherever you are." Wyatt said as a blond girl appeared out of no where. Wyatt jumped all of a sudden. "You scared me"

She came close to his lips and kissed them passionately. "Happy birthday!" She said as she gave him another kiss. They both walked to their high school as they held hands. The blond girl was a very attractive young woman. She has beautiful curly hair. Her eyes were hazel and were described by Wyatt as 'the most beautiful eyes he'd seen after his mom'. That day, she was dressed in a red sweatshirt and a long grey skirt. She is also a witch. She possesses the powers of invisibility and power sensing. Her invisibility power was just used to save her boyfriend. Wyatt has been with Robyn Parker for almost three years now. The pair walked into the building and then off to their classes.

(X)

Back in the underworld, Volac and Valefar walked in a dark cave. "Volac, are you sure you want to do this?" Valefar questioned his brother as he came in front of him.

"I'm positive." He stated. "Now get out of my way before I change my mind about sparing your life." Valefar looked at his brother. He was frightened. After all, Volac was more powerful than he will ever be. He stepped away from Volac's frontage and they both continued their destination.

The two demons arrived in yet another cave in the Underworld. Yes, the Underworld had countless caves. And they all looked the same. They were all filled with rocks and some contained other needs to generate evil plans like books and potion ingredients.

Volac and Valefar stopped. They both knelt down. After returning to his position, Volac spoke first, "My Queen, we are here for an important situation."

"What is it that you need?" A woman's voice spoke in the darkness. It was an evil, firm voice. Countless demons feared her because of her wisdom and power.

"We need more powers." Volac stated.

The woman in the darkness laughed. "I gave you powers. And I can't just feed you with power anytime you want now, can I?" A fireball was conjured in the woman's hand. Her face was still invisible from the shadows that dwell in the cave.

Volac hesitated and quickly spoke, " No, my Queen. We need them to stop the new Camelot king."

The fireball disappeared from the female demon's hand. "I thought you'd taken care of that." She said. "But I'll do whatever it takes to stop him." She raised her hands and a golden glow emerged. The two demons had been just given more powers.

"We thank you." Valefar thanked as he knelt down again, along with Volac.

"You better not fail." The woman spoke. "Or your lives would be ancient history." She threatened as they both nodded and the pair were consumed by a dark shadow and disappeared in thin air.

(X)

Wyatt and Robyn both walked in the school hallway. "I can't believe you know about the surprise party!" Robyn said as she laughed.

"Don't worry, I will act surprised." Wyatt said as he also chuckled. The pair heard giggles from across the hallway. They both walked to the end of the second floor. They looked down to the main floor as their eyes widened in astonishment.

Students mocked as Chris fell on the ground. Doug held him and pushed him once more. Wyatt was angry with what he had just seen. He quickly stormed down the stair case. "Leave him alone." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Mommy's boy to the rescue!" Doug mocked.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Wyatt said. "Like me." He went over to Doug and punched him in the face.

Blood came down from Doug's nose. He was mad. Everyone was now calmed down. Doug raised his hand but suddenly froze before he hit his opponent. Wyatt lowered his hands after he flickered them to freeze his rival. Everyone else's movements completely stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked as he turned to his younger brother.

"Yeah. Thanks." Chris stated. Robyn stood beside him. "Are you?" He asked.

Wyatt didn't give a reply. He wiped his blood as he twisted his face towards Doug. Silence broke the room as Wyatt jumped on his rival as everything returned normal. The blond Halliwell hit Doug's face many times. Robyn and Chris both grabbed Wyatt before he'd done something he'd regret.

"What is going on here?" A brunet woman questioned, astonished by what she had just seen. "Halliwell, Jackson," She started, "In my office immediately."

The two teen boys glared at each other angrily as they walked behind the principle. Wyatt stared back to his brother and girlfriend. They were both worried but disappointed at the same time.

_"God, please help him." _Robyn thought as tear fell off her eye. Everything around her blurred. She sighed quickly as she fell on the floor, unconscious.

(X)

"I cannot believe what my eyes had just seen." The school principle said, still surprised. She was a rather tall woman. She wore a black tight skirt, with a long-sleeve white shirt. Wyatt and Doug sat on the two chairs. Both were holding a tissue to stop the bleeding. "Mostly, I'm stunned to witness that you would do something like that, Wyatt."

He quickly spoke in his defense. "Doug was the one who started. He was picking on my younger brother. Pushing him to the floor. Kicking him." He said as he leaned forward to the woman in front of him. "It's the truth, Mrs. Anderson."

"Well, I'm certainly not so wowed by that." Mrs. Anderson said as Wyatt leaned back to his chair.

"So what?" Doug spoke. "I wanna do whatever I wanna do. And there's nothing that you or Mommy's Boy here can do anything about it."

Mrs. Anderson frowned at Doug. She was now furious. "That's it, you're suspended." She said.

Doug stood on his feet and clapped. "You're doing me a favor, Anderson." He mocked. "I thank you."

"Get out." The brunet woman said. But Doug took no action. "Get out now!" She said angrily. It worked. Doug existed the principle's office as he glared evilly at Wyatt.

Mrs. Anderson's eyes locked with Wyatt's. "As for you, I'll leave you with a warning along with a one week detention." She stated. "You're a good guy, Wyatt. One of the best at San Francisco High, actually. But a behavior like this doesn't just disappear easily."

"Thanks, Mrs. Anderson." Wyatt said with a smile. "And I understand." He stood up from his seat and left the principle's office.

(X)

Wyatt ran hurriedly to the nursery. He had just been told by Chris that Robyn had fainted. He opened the door of the school nursery and entered to find Robyn awaking. She sat on the bench she was laying on. Wyatt walked over to her and shared a tender kiss. "You scared me." Wyatt spoke. "That's twice a day. Don't do it anymore." He said as he embraced his girlfriend into his arms.

(X)

"Significant, Mrs. Halliwell, significant." A man said as he placed another bite of Piper's pancakes. She stood in front of the dining table in her restaurant. "The best pancakes I've had." He declared. "Bravo."

Piper smiled at the food critic. She was proud to get yet another positive review from a critic. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." The food critic said as he giggled cheerfully. "I would like some more please." He asked.

"Coming right up." She smiled and walked away from the critic's table. She saw her eldest son arriving. "Hey, honey."

"Hi, Mom." Wyatt greeted as he placed his right hand on his nose, checking if there's any blood.

Piper sensed something from he son. She quickly questioned him. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Nope." He stated. "I kinda got in this huge fight in school." He confessed with a fake smile.

"What?!" Piper said, stunned. Her eyes and mouth were winded in surprise. "What happened?."

"It's a long story." Wyatt declared as he tried to escape from the restaurant.

"Oh no, you don't , mister. Do not walk away from me." She demanded as Wyatt sighed and stopped. "Make the story short before I blow!"

"You really need anger management classes." Wyatt joked.

Piper frowned. "Shush! Tell me what happened." Piper has always been a worried mother. When it comes to family, Piper leaves whatever she has to be there for them.

"Okay, Fine." Wyatt said. "But not here. I don't want you to blow in front of the customers." He spoke as he and his mother went to her office.

(X)

Wyatt held a tray with two plates on it. He walked over to one of the tables in ' Tutto El Mondo' and served the exquisite dishes to a pair of customers. "There you go." He said with a smile. The two customers thanked him and Wyatt walked away from the table to serve another order. Ever since he was fourteen, Wyatt had been working as waiter in his mother's restaurant. He liked it there. And the pay wasn't so bad either. Piper was glad to have her son help her in her business.

"Wyatt, let's go, sweetie." Piper said. "It's you're birthday and we need to celebrate." She said as she took his hand and walked toward the door.

"You could at least let me change." Wyatt spoke before he made an exit with his mother. After telling her about the event in school, she wasn't as furious as he'd though she'd be. And he had no complaints about that. He walked toward the staff room to put on his casual clothes.

(X)

The Halliwell Manor's living room was filled with family. The legendary Paige Matthews and Phoebe Halliwell stood beside Leo Wyatt and chuckled. "Leo, you are getting funnier by the day." Phoebe stated. She wore a beautiful pink dress with a jacket over it as Paige was dressed in a long light yellow shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans under them. Phoebe and Paige's children along with Robyn, had prepared a surprise party for Wyatt's seventeenth birthday.

Phoebe had had three girls, Patricia, Prudence and Pandora Halliwell. She decided to keep the tradition of the P first name. While Paige had one boy, Heath Matthews and two twin girls, Natalie and Natasha Matthews. Their husbands, Coop and Henry Mitchell stood behind them, having a conversation.

Two girls materialized in light pink glow. Pandora and Prudence Halliwell, Phoebe's youngest daughters, just teleported from their mother's condo. "Sorry we're late, guys." Pandora apologized. "Prue had to change like four times."

"That's so not true!" Prue said as she shook her head.

Pandora thought for a second and spoke again. "My mistake. She had to change _five_ times." Everyone laughed as Prue sighed.

Phoebe's phone released a 'new message' sound. She opened it and read the message she received. After moments, she spoke. "Okay, you guys. They're here!"

"I'll get the lights." Paige spoke as she switched the lights of the Halliwell Manor off. They waited for their arrival. The front door was opened and everybody yelled "Surprise!" as the lights were switched back on. Wyatt opened his mouth, pretending to be surprised. Robyn looked at him and chuckled to herself. "Happy Birthday!" They all shouted once more.

The family along with Robyn gathered around the dining table. They all sang Happy Birthday cheerfully for Wyatt. After being finished, Wyatt approached his chocolate birthday cake and he thought,_" I wish I for a magical adventure" _as he blew away the flames of his seventeen candles. He held a knife and placed it on his cake. He started to slice it carefully and cautiously, avoiding to injure himself. Everyone cheered and screamed joyfully.

"It's party time!" Heath suddenly yelled as he went over to a stereo and switched it on. Music was released out of its speakers. It was loud, techno music. Each one of the cousins, Wyatt and Robyn walked to the middle of the room and starting to dance with pleasure.

Wyatt spotted a golden sphere hovering around the room. It grew larger and with pop of sprinkles, there stood a dark skinned woman, the prominent Angel of Destiny. The stereo was turned off by Phoebe. "Hello." The Angel of Destiny spoke as silence hit the room.

After seconds, Piper spoke, "Destiny, what brings you here?"

Leo stared at the woman who stood in front of him, knowing the purpose of her visit. "I'm here to grant Wyatt his gift." The Angel of Destiny stated.

Piper chuckled to herself, "I didn't know Angels of Destiny give presents."

"We do." She replied, "Our gifts are destiny." She declared. Piper locked her eyes with the Angel of Destiny's, understanding why she was there.

"My son is gonna receive his destiny?" She asked, worriedly.

"That is correct." She stated. "Your son if finally ready to obtain his destiny. He's ready to be trained to become a leader of the magical community, the leader of Camelot." She explained.

"And let me guess, he has no other choice?" Piper questioned while the two demons Volac and Valefar appeared in a black dark glow. A number of few small bladed were released out of Volacs hands towards Phoebe's youngest daughter. Pandora sobbed in pain while falling on the floor. Her mother ran towards her. "Paige, come heal her!" As Paige ran she flew to the wall as an energy ball was consumed towards her. "No!" Phoebe said as tears fell down from her brown eyes.

A fireball was conjured by Volac. The sphere shaped fire was hurled at Wyatt's direction but froze in mid-air. The Angel of Destiny came to the view of the two demons. They hesitated. The woman waved her hands and golden sprinkles consumed the demons as both disappeared without a trace.

Phoebe sobbed in her lover's arms. Natalie then spoke, "We can heal them." She said, referring her and her twin sister. Natalie knelt down to her mother, now in Henry's arms and Natasha to her cousin. They both placed their hands on top of their bodies. They hoped that their healing would finally work. Glow lights were consumed on the bodies and their wounds vanished. The sisters smiled after accomplishing something huge, saving two lives.

The Angel of Destiny turned her head towards Wyatt and spoke, "Imagine saving more good lives, Wyatt. It would feel as good as Natalie and Natasha's feelings. You have what it takes to become a leader that would be mentioned in history books." She though for a second, "The ones in Magic School, anyway." She said as Wyatt smiled. "If you don't, you know what would happen." She finished as she was consumed by golden sprinkles and then transformed by a glowing ball and was gone.

The frozen fireball suddenly unfroze and hit the wall. "Oh, great!" Piper mumbled, sarcastically, "More cleaning for me!"

"So, what do you think, Wyatt?" Leo asked his eldest son, who was now confused with thoughts. Wyatt walked towards the wooden staircase and climbed it. Piper followed him but was grabbed by Leo. "Leave him be. He needs time to think." He said as Piper nodded in agreement.

(X)

"I can't say I'm not surprised at their failure" The female demon said, still hidden where darkness dwells.

Another demon stood in front of her, giving her a full report of the attack at the Halliwell Manor. "You don't understand," He started, "the Angel of Destiny was in attendance."

"What?!" The female demon spoke angrily. "She didn't give him his destiny, did she?"

"She announced it and had left while the boy did not say anything." He explained. "But I don't comprehend, why do we need to kill him before he becomes the new king?"

"Because once he becomes the new king, he would begin to train right away. And you know who the pathetic bastard who would be responsible for those trainings." The demon nodded as she continued, "But I will still try with every demon I have until the time comes when I would fight him. We still have a chance."

"What is the next step?" The demon asked.

"Shimmer to the wasteland and bring back Volac and Valefar." She ordered. "Weather I like it or not, I need them."

The demon nodded as he departed in shimmers. He would've disagreed to that though, but he knew as well as everyone that she is no regular demon. She never has pity on anyone who stood in her way.

It had been almost half an hour since the attack and Wyatt lay down on his bed. He thought of his destiny for plenty of time. Does he really have what it takes to lead Camelot? That question was the only thing that consumed his thoughts. A knock was heard on the door as his parents walked in the room and sat next to him.

"Hey, sweetie." Piper spoke. "Everyone went home. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking." Wyatt replied as he got on his feet and went over to the glass window.

"About your destiny?" Leo asked his eldest son.

Wyatt sighed and then declared, "I don't know if I'm good enough to lead the magical community. I don't have it in me."

"Yeah, you do." Leo said, trying to cheer him up. "Wyatt, you are a powerful, strong, smart person. You have what it takes. And we both believe in you." He finished, referring to him and his wife.

Piper nodded in agreement as she spoke, "Your father is right, sweetie." Wyatt stared back at his parents.

"I just don't wanna go through what you went through." He said, "Mom, you've told me that it was difficult to be a Charmed One. That caused you to lose someone. I don't wanna lose anyone."

"Honey, you will not lose anyone." She said as she walked to him and placed her arm around him, "And yes, I might've said that being magical was hard, but if it wasn't for being Charmed, I would not have been standing here right now." She halted for moments and then continued, "What I've learned over the years that you just can't escape destiny. And there will be a lot of times when you'd wish you could. But at the end of the day, destiny is like an adventure."

Leo smiled at his wife's wisdom and then said, "Wyatt, just know that everything happens for a reason."

"I just need more time to think, guys. I will figure it out. I just need time." He declared as his parents nodded and left his room, hoping that he'll make the right decision. Wyatt sighed and rested on his bed once more, still having thoughts.

(X)

The doorbell of the Halliwell Manor was rang. The eldest Halliwell opened the front door to find the attractive blond young woman standing there, wearing a smile on her face. It was Billie Jenkins, an old friend of the Halliwells. "Billie, Hi!" Piper said as Billie walked in and embraced her friend into her arms. "How was your flight?" Rain was pouring outside, which made Billie's blond hair wet.

Billie placed her luggage in the corner of the entrance after ending the hug, and spoke as she took off her teal jacket, "It was okay, I guess." She headed towards the kitchen, followed by Piper. "The food was just disgusting. The flight attendants were complete bitches. And on top of that, a man was sitting beside me, snoring all the time. He's like the definition of annoying. Ugh." She said as Piper chuckled. After arriving to the kitchen, the two witches sat on the wooden stools in front of the beautifully designed wooden island.

"But you did enjoy being with your cousin, though, right?" Piper asked.

Billie nodded and answered," Totally. I had a blast. She showed me everything in New York. It's really cool and modern." She explained.

"San Francisco is not modern?" Piper joked with a smile while Billie smirked at her. That night, Billie wore a blue top with long sleeves and some tight pair of black jeans.

"So, where's everyone?" Billie asked.

"Leo's watching TV up in our room. Chris is sleeping over at a friend's." She answered as she went on, "And last but not least, Wyatt's up in his room, having views on his--" She halted for a moment and then said, "Well, I don't wanna spoil the surprise."

"Well, I got him a gift for his birthday. I'll go up and give it to him." She said with a smile. "Plus, I'm dying to know the reason of his views."

"Thanks for remembering his birthday, by the way." Piper thanked as the young blond witch grinned at her.

"Ugh. Don't make me kick you." She joked, "I've known you guys for years." She finished as she stood on her feet and made her way to the second story of the Halliwell Manor.

(X)

Billie walked in Wyatt and Chris' bedroom after knocking. After hearing no answer her instincts told her something. They had told her that something was wrong. They were right. She felt it. The witch walked slowly around the room. No one was there. _Where is he?_ She asked herself. She questioned herself even more while stepping out of the room. She investigated in the hallway. She looked in Piper and Leo's room along with the other bedroom of the youngest sibling of Wyatt, Melinda. Her room was tidy. Her bed was made up neatly. Everything was just perfect. Billie really missed Melinda. She baby sat her a lot of times. They became close along with the rest of the Halliwell children. She walked up the wooden stairs that led to the attic, but she did not find him there, as well.

(X)

"Piper!" She called as she walked down the wooden stairway. Piper's footsteps were heard. Then she was in front of Billie, asking her what the problem is. "Where's Wyatt? I didn't find him anywhere" Billie asked.

"He's not up in his room?" She replied, worriedly.

Billie shook her head as a sign of 'no'. "We can scry for him." She said as the two witches went up to the famous attic of the Halliwell Manor.

(X)

The attic. Where the magic happens. Every supernatural requirement can be found there. From scrying tools to potion ingredients and such. And the most important, the historical Book of Shadows. The key to the Charmed One's success. Yes, without it, they would not have saved the innocents that they saved and vanquish demons they vanquished.

Piper and Billie stepped in the wooden attic. The blond witch made her way to the crystal and map that lay on a table with a blue wrap covering it. She held the silver crystal in her hand and moved it in circular motion around the map of San Franssico while Piper stood in front of her, praying her eldest son was okay. The crystal rotated hurriedly and dropped on a certain place. "Golden Gate Park." Billie reported.

The hazel-eyed Charmed One walked over to the potion. "I'll prepare teleportation potions as I explain to you the events that took place tonight. I don't wanna keep you waiting."

"Fine by me." Billie said as she stood next to her old friend, helping her arrange a teleportation potion.

(X)

A pile of smoke appeared in the Golden Gate Park. The two women became visible. They looked around the park as a thunder stroke in the sky and more rained poured down as if the heavens was crying. The two witches wore rain gear that helped them resist the cold. Wyatt came into their sight. He sat on top of a rock in the middle of the park. Billie and Piper made their way to him.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Piper asked loudly, due to the sound of the rain.

"My thinking place." He simply replied. "The view of the bridge, the sea, the rain. It all calms me down, makes me think clearly and allows me to hear my instincts correctly." He explained more.

"That's nice yet so cheesy." Billie said, sarcastically. "Now come down from there and welcome me. I got you a gift." She finished with a wide smirk on her face.

Wyatt smiled and came down from the grey stone. "Thanks for coming." He said as he held his mother's hand and Billie's too. They all dissolved into bright blue orbs and disappeared.

(X)

Another day came to a beginning. Piper prepared some breakfast for her family in the kitchen. Leo set the table with four plates, knives and forks. Billie had been invited to sleep over the previous night. The blond witch helped Leo with setting the needs for dining. "Damn, Piper. I miss your food." She said with a smile.

Piper returned the smile as she held two large plates. One had her delicious omelets. The other had her tempting pancakes and waffles. She walked to the table and placed them carefully on it. Billie made her way to the fridge and picked up the chocolate syrup from the bottom shelf. She stepped back to the table and positioned the bottle of syrup on it.

"Should I wake Wyatt up?" Leo asked his wife.

"No. It's Saturday. He should rest a little bit. It's been hectic for him." She replied, "You know, he found out about his destiny. We both knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. I just hoped it was later." She finished as she sat on the wooden chair.

"I agree." Leo said as he planted some omelets on his plate. He held the knife and cut a small piece of his egg. The ex-whitelighter then placed the fork on the little quantity and ate it, enjoying the food his wife prepared.

"Good morning." A tired voice said. The trio turned their head to find Wyatt standing there, yawning. He was dressed in blue pajamas pants with a white sweatshirt over his torso.

"Morning, sweetie." Piper greeted her eldest son along with her husband and friend. "Come sit, eat." She finished as her son made his way the wooden chair and was seated on it. That morning, he picked waffles to dine.

(X)

After breakfast, the married couple and their son were seated on the white chairs placed in the sun room. Billie left to her apartment minutes ago. Piper and Leo wondered what Wyatt's thoughts were. After asking, their son answered, "You said you could never escape from destiny, Mom. So my decision would not matter. Yes, I may think I'm not strong enough to lead and protect, but if you guys believe that I am, then that changes my feelings. And because of that my fears disappear. And that's something that I hoped for ever since my destiny was released." He explained and then continued, "I have the chance to be special, and I'd rather take it than let it go just like that." He finished as his parents released a smile from the face.

"Honey, we are so proud that you're embracing your destiny, not ignoring it." Piper said as she stood on her foot and planted a kiss on her son's head.

"Okay, so, I'm doing this." Wyatt said, happily. "Chris should be delighted when he hears about this. I can hardly wait to see his expression." He joked as he sighed. His thoughts were filled with nothing but his destiny. His future. What it hold for him. Yes, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was destined for something special. His parents knew that he would be feared but never from himself. They knew that he would be respected but never from evil. They thanked God for the gift that it is their children.

(X)

In the Underworld, the female demon, still hidden by the shadows that dwell. In front of her, stood the demons Volac and Valefar. "Yes, I've brought you back. Like it or not, I need you." The hidden evil spoke.

"We will be better next time." Volac said.

"That what I want to hear." The demoness said. "Sadly, he will rise to power sooner than later. But that is just fine. I like a challenge." She finished as she crossed her legs.

The new king of Camelot had been born. Battles waited for him. Battles that required strength, wisdom and power. Those qualities needed to be embraced cleverly for good to finally be at peace.

End of chapter two.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was really enjoyable for me to write. Please read and leave me a review so I could improve my stories and writing. You could also tell me what you'd like to see in the upcoming in chapters. Chapter three is in progress as I write this. A huge shoutout for the pitch Phoenixlighter provided for me. Thanks Adam.


	3. Resurrections and Resolutions

King Wyatt

Chapter Three

Resurrections and Resolutions

A quiet Wyatt Halliwell stood in the great hall of Camelot's palace. He admired the beautiful castle. Its walls glinted in sunlight as it reflected off its beige walls. Scarlet couches and carpets of grand design furnished the spacious room. Everything lay so flawlessly. A tall and slender man glided through the wall and next to Wyatt. He was dressed in a grey shirt and some black jeans. Salem, Wyatt's advisor, stood beside Wyatt as he admired the grand painting of the only sole king before Wyatt; King Arthur.

"You will be on this wall one day." Salem informed Wyatt with a smile. His British accent and tidy stature only increased Wyatt's stereotype of the English.

"Perhaps." Wyatt replied, "Except, I'll be wearing a t-shirt and some jeans, not one of those costumes." He said. That day, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tight white shirt with a blue jacket.

"Those aren't just silly costumes, my king!" He said, but before continuing he was distracted by the expression on Wyatt's face. "Is everything okay, sir?"

"Yeah, it's just hearing 'my king' made me pretty nervous," The blonde Halliwell answered, "Just call me Wyatt, Salem. I'm only seventeen."

"As you wish," Salem started, "Wyatt." He finished while placing a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," replied the royal.

"We must start you're training very shortly," declared Salem, "You must be prepared for anything demonic."

Screams were suddenly heard from outside the castle. Both Wyatt and Salem made their way to the colorful, stained-glass windows, to reveal the source of the frightened sounds. It was just what Salem expected, a surge of demons threatening the upbringing of Wyatt's abilities. No time had to be wasted; Wyatt was quickly consumed by white and blue orbs, carrying himself off to protect his newfound kingdom.

In the hall corner, lay a snake. It's emerald scales and venomous fangs made it a sight to be feared. It was suddenly transformed in a golden light to a yellow-eyed female demon. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Except the only difference was her eyes were hazel now. And with a blink of those eyes, the reptile demon departed from the castle's hallway.

(X)

Bright orbs materialized outside the castle, where demons were trying to bombarding a magical creature, a witch who was now on the ground. The blond Halliwell watched the magical community runaway from their fatal demise. He also saw a fireball emerge towards the targeted witch. The deadly fireball consumed her body with flames, which was seconds later a state of ashes. Wyatt glared at the three demons, who shimmered out of sight, after noticing the new king in front of them. Rage started eating through the eldest Halliwell son. That and he began to feel the shock of losing an innocent, someone who was supposed to be protected by him. The witch was simply gone. Dead. But the more shocking discovery by Wyatt was that he had just failed to save his first innocent.

(X)

Piper Halliwell fixed the fallen pillow on the couch and rested on its wool seating. The eldest Halliwell sister needed a rest after the big night she went through yesterday at her restaurant, Tutto El Mondo. Piper had invited her sisters over for a cup coffee that morning. She waited for the arrival of blue orbs and the appearance of her two sisters. Howerver, when a pile of orbs gathered together it was someone she didn't expect to see so soon. Her eldest son suddenly stood in front of her

"Why did you come back so early? Is everything alright?" a worried Piper asked.

Wyatt was still astonished by the events that took place earlier. He was also too astonished to answer his mother's question.

"Wyatt?" Piper spoke, again. And this time, she sounded more worried than before.

"I just lost my first innocent." Wyatt finally declared. It was really as simple as that, but the aftermath was harder than he would have ever expected.

"What?" his mother said. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm here to talk if you want to, honey. Always know that I'm ready to listen."

"Thanks for the suggestion but I'm going to call Robyn and ask her to meet at the park." Wyatt replied as he picked up the phone that lay on the coffee table and dialed the number that belonged to his girlfriend. But he failed to notice his mother's sad expression. Piper wished that her son would share a part of his life with her. She watched her son walk to the front door, without saying goodbye. But could Piper really blame him? She knew only too well what he was going through.

As Wyatt left the Halliwell Manor and drive off in his car, another mass of orbs were witnessed and Piper's sisters appeared cheerfully. They were ecstatic to be spending time together. Ever since they moved out, it has been a little bit hard on the Power of Three sharing coffee cups and convening everyday.

Paige and Phoebe embraced Piper into their arms. "How are you, sis?" Phoebe said as she broke the hug.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. The restaurant, the boys and Leo are all just fine. And how about you guys? Talk to me." she asked as the trio made their way to the Halliwell kitchen.

"Same here. The girls are having a sleepover tonight. They're really excited. And the love of my life is helping other people find theirs." Phoebe explained.

"I'm doing fine, too. I was a little sick last week, but I'm all better now. And my lovable family is at the supermarket. Glad I don't have to go there today. It's Henry's day off and it's also mine." The whitelighter stated with a slight laugh. She and Phoebe took a seat on the beautiful wooden counter the lay in the center of the kitchen. Their older sister made coffee on wooden stand that was placed in the corner.

"So, how's Wyatt? Is he struggling with his destiny?" Phoebe questioned her sister.

"Honestly," She started, "I don't know. Ever since he accepted his fate, we haven't really talked about it. I feel like we're losing our mother-son relationship." she explained more.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sure everything's alright with him. It's been a week, give him some time." Paige advised.

"Thanks for the advice." Piper said as she poured the hot coffee in the three beautifully designed cups. She gave one to each of her sisters and kept one for herself.

"Last time I checked, I was the advice columnist in this family." Phoebe joked.

"Shut up, Phoebes. Everyone can give it advice. The only difference is that you do it for money." Paige responded.

Phoebe shook her head as she chuckled for the comment just held by her youngest sibling.

"Guys, there's another thing, also." Piper spoke, "Wyatt told me that his first innocent was killed."

"What?" a surprised Phoebe exclaimed, "It must be so hard on him."

"I can only imagine what he's going through." Piper declared, "But I don't want him to give up, not so soon."

"Well, the lesson must be explained to him, we have all lost some of our innocents." Paige said as her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but we never lost our first…" Piper trailed off in worry.

(X)

The eldest Halliwell was sat on a wooden bench in the Golden Gate Park, waiting for his girlfriend to join him. Wyatt had his eyes locked with the ground. Moments later, he saw a pair of pink sports shoes, standing in front of him. He looked up to see the beautiful Robyn Parker. "Hey. Thanks for coming." Wyatt said.

"Don't mention it." Robyn replied with a smile, and then placed a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "So, what's this about?" She asked. That day, she wore blue jeans, a pink t-shirt and a black jacket over it.

"An innocent was killed because I didn't save her." He began, "It wasn't any innocent, too. It was my first one."

Robyn glanced on her boyfriend for moments, concerned about him. "We're all going to lose innocents. It's only bad luck that you lost your first. That's all." Robyn explained to the young man opposite her.

"I don't think I can do this. I can't protect all of the magical community if I can't save one innocent. I just can't." Wyatt whispered in doubt.

"I completely disagree." Robyn replied and then continued, "I believe in you."

Wyatt glanced on the ground again and spoke, "That makes one of us." Robyn noticed his confidence was shattered, but she also knew that it needed to be healed and the broken pieces should be reunited. She wondered what she could say to fix this. She hated seeing her boyfriend in a state.

"Listen to me, Wyatt." Robyn spoke, "This is your destiny. I know it and I'm sure you do, too. Everything happens for a reason. Remember? You're the one who taught me that."

"What possible reason could be behind this?" Wyatt said, with a defeated voice.

"You'll figure it out in your own time." his girlfriend replied. A car honk was heard by the couple. "That's my mom. We're heading to the market. Do you wanna come?" She suggested.

Wyatt shook his head and said, "No, but thanks." He thanked Robyn for coming and being so helpful. Seconds, later, she was gone with her mother. The blond Halliwell was left alone to commune with his instincts. But he couldn't hear them clearly. He needed more time. As decisions were being made slowly, the emerald snake appeared again. It was now crawling next to Wyatt, who was too busy to notice or feel that a snake was slithering toward him. The snake quickly lunged its venomous fangs into the witch and disappeared as Wyatt leapt up in agony, wondering what the source of pain was.

(X)

While life existed in the surface world, another life was being lived in the underworld, where evil beings wanted nothing but taking over. One female demon wanted that same thing. She was sat in her own world of darkness, informing the twin demons, Volac and Valefar, what her plan was.

"The reptile demons will be vanquished. I can assure you that." The female demon said, after Volac asked her about the reptile demons, which had just poisoned the new ruler of Camelot.

"Then why send them?" Valefar questioned.

"I need any demon to weaken Wyatt while my plan motioned." She started and then continued, "If I had sent you two, he would have searched for you, that is if you survived, which would lead to me. The reptile demons will only distract him and abate him." She paused for a while and then finished by saying, "Plus, I need you two."

"When will this plan be executed, my Queen?" Valefar asked, again. He wore a black suit and a pair of dark shoes. His brother was dressed the same.

"Very soon." She replied as she stood from her seat and let go of the shadows that have been protecting her from being seen. But now she was, by the demons that were opposite her. The saw her face which was hidden for so long. Her face was burnt, well, half of it. It was very similar to the Source's face. They also glanced at her clothing. She wore tight black pants and a firm shirt, with same color. "And from now on, you will entitle me with my name, Fayta." She finished while she walked to the brothers, touched their shoulders and disappeared with flames of fire.

(X)

The eldest Halliwell son was still in the beautiful Golden Gate Park. This time, he was sat on a stone that lay contradictory the orange bridge. Wyatt noticed the countless number of cars on it. His eyes admired the bright sun that shone all over the city. But no matter how many sites he was looking at, he couldn't decide what choice he was going to make.

Suddenly, for one single moment, he felt weak. His spirit became heavy. Everything around him blurred. He started to release little breaths, hoping that would strengthen him. Another moment passed again, and all was clear again. As he began breathing normally, Wyatt wondered what had just occurred seconds ago. Perhaps it was because I'm tired. He thought.

After another amount of time, he felt he needed to get back home, fearing the strange sense would return once more. He stood on his feet and walked back to his vehicle.

(X)

A burst of flames lightened a poorly lit cave. The female demon let go of the male demons' shoulders. Valefar stared at Fayta, confused by the power she used to transport him, his brother and herself. "Are you the---" Valefar started, but was interrupted by the female demon opposite him.

"---Queen of the Underworld?" Fayta said, grinning. "I'm pleased to know that you finally caught on." She then added, "Well, I was one, anyway. That's why we're here, to resurrect one powerful demon. Don't be concerned, it's not the Source."

The brothers stared at the ex-Queen, wondering which demon she was talking about. Volac broke the ice, and spoke, "Who is it, then?"

"All in time. Now, stop with questions. They anger me." Fayta stated as she began walking forward, with the brothers behind her.

(X)

The shiny blue convertible drove up the narrowed ground and was parked behind the black Halliwell family car. Its driver opened its door and came out of the comfortable seating. A thunder was hurled in the sky, creating a flashy bolt of lighting. What started as a beautiful sunny day would soon evolve to a grey rainy day. Wyatt climbed the stairs, pulling out his home keys out of his black jeans. The eldest Halliwell boy inserted golden key in the wooden door of his house. As he entered, he heard his Aunt Phoebe's voice. After closing the door, he made his way to the conservatory, where his mother and aunts enjoyed their time. "Hey, guys. I didn't know you were coming." Wyatt greeted, hugging both visitors individually. They all exchanged how are you's, checking in on each other and their families.

Piper noticed the sweat on her eldest son's face and spoke, concerned, "Honey, are you alright? You look tired."

"I'm fine." Wyatt replied, running his hand on his golden hair, giving the middle Halliwell sister the sight of something that shocked her, "Sweetie, is that blood?" Phoebe asked, standing up. Her siblings immediately stared at the teenager, also astonished, and stood on their feet. Phoebe's eyes were truthful. Wyatt gazed at his grey shirt, realizing a pond of a red liquid on it. His sweats grew more. All of a sudden, he shut his eyes, halted his breaths from being released, and he fell on the hard ground, groaning. The Halliwell sisters knelt down by his side. Piper held her son in her arms, praying the problem would be solved. Paige knew what to do. Her hands were placed over her nephew's wounds. Shining lights emerged out of them and began to do their work. "Come on, sweetheart, come on." Piper said, as tears started to fall out of her hazel eyes. Seconds later, the injury disappeared, taking the blood along with it.

Wyatt's closed eyes came out of hiding, and his breaths returned to normal again. "What happened?" he asked, while his relatives aided him up.

"Honey, how do you feel?" his mother questioned, still concerned, despite her son's now vanished pain.

"I'm not sure, really." the blond son replied, with an exhausted tone, "I feel both good and awful." Wyatt wondered if the same happening took place a few moments ago.

Piper wanted to reveal the source of the harm. She was mostly sure that it was a demon, but she had to figure out anyway. "Wyatt, where did the wound come from?"

"I really don't know." He responded. "I was sitting in the Park, and then all of a sudden, I felt my body heating up and everything turned blurry." He explained a bit more.

Phoebe walked to her nephew and said, "Paige did her healing part. Now it's my turn." She finished, placing her hand on Wyatt's shoulder. Seconds later, she was pulled into a colorless world, where voices echoed so loudly. She witnessed the past event that would lead to the truth. She saw a demon, standing behind Wyatt, performing a magical dark spell on him. After, she was dragged back to the present. "Okay, I know what happened." She said, noticing her sisters and Wyatt urging to find out. "To the book. I will explain everything." She finished as the four made their way to the wooden staircase.

(X)

"So, the demon began to chant this dark spell and I guess that's what caused the injury." The middle sister explained, sighing after she finished. She went over to the historical Book of Shadows that rested on a wooden stand. She opened it, searching for the evil that would soon be vanquished. After flipping a number of pages, the one was finally found. "Got you, you son of a bitch."

Piper, her youngest sister and son gathered around the Book. "Zarak, an upper level demon. He has the ability to conjure energy balls and can perform many sorts of black magic. He is also capable of power sensing and shimmering." Piper read the entry out loud. "There's a vanquishing potion and a spell."

"I'll handle the potion." Piper said. After all, she was the best at potion making out of the three Charmed Ones. She went over the cupboard and picked up three potion vials off of it and the placed them on the round table that lay in the middle of the attic. She made her way back to the magical Book, held it in her arms and put it next to the potion-making metal bowl. The brunet witch placed the green leathered Book on the potion table, and started reading, silently, the ingredients she needed to produce the anti-evil liquid.

(X)

Back in the darkened Underworld cave, the trio demons halted at another cavern's entrance, which had two stones that had fire being lit out of their holes. "This is it." Fayta uttered. "Now, we have to be cautious. To get the Grimiore, we have to get pass through the Dragon Hybrids. They're very dangerous."

"The Grimiore?" Volac spoke, puzzled, wondering what Fayta needed with the evil book that demons used in that past. But a Whitelighter, named Leo Wyatt, had hidden it in the Himalayas. Unfortunately for demons, they never knew where it was until one demon traveled back in time and stole it from Leo and the Charmed Ones. Unable to regain it, the Charmed Ones just kept a cautious eye out for any more Source coronations over the years.

"Yes, I have to get my hands on it if I want to bring back the demon I have in mind." Fayta replied, and then continued, "I'm very positive that both of you are asking yourselves what Dragon Hybrids are. You can answer that question from the name of those creatures." She finished, sighing after. The look in her eyes at that moment was fierce. The female demon looked so strong-minded, firm, determined. And Fayta was not one of those demons who simply surrender to fear. "Shall we?" She spoke, as she continued her way inside the dark cave.

The twin-brothers gazed at the carven. It was not a very big one. They noticed the evil book in the center of the cave. It lay on a stand, transparent. This was clear to the brothers. To get the Grimiore, a dark spell must be chanted. Valefar lowered his head. He only saw one way. It was at the center of the cave. Right and left seemed not to exist. Both sides had black gaps. One thing was visible to Valefar, and now to Volac: nothing. They did not know how deep those openings were. They investigated the cave a bit more. It only had a center.

A sudden sound caused the demons to halt on the spot they stood on. Fayta knew what that was. A creature flew out of his hiding and released a pile of flames out of his wide mouth. That was the sound the trio just heard, the sound of fire. But now, they could also see it. The brothers' eyes widened. Fright consumed their souls. Fayta was feeling the complete opposite. She mocked the Dragon Hybrids' abilities. She then felt inspired to repay the Dragon creature by releasing the same element, except it wasn't out of her mouth. She held out her hand again and shot the flames towards the next Dragon which come into view and out of the darkness. It burst into nothing after the fire began to chomp through it, just like the first Dragon Hybrid.

The brothers sighed in relief. They thought it was all over. Finished. It was a simple as that. But it wasn't, they were wrong. The worst was yet to come. Six Dragon Hybrids flew all over the right side of the cave. And another half-a dozen on the left side. The fight had begun.

(X)

After finishing preparing the potions, Piper placed the red liquid in three viles, one for her and one for each of her younger sisters. The trio witches stood beside each other, held one another's hand. "I should come and help you guys." Wyatt suggested, getting up from the red couch he felt comfortable on.

"No, sweetie, it's fine. I need you to rest, please." his mother replied. "Be careful, honey."

Paige then closed her eyes, concentrating so she could be able to locate the evil she and her sister wanted to vanquish. Moments later, she opened them and a mass of bright blue orbs materialized around the sisters and transported them out of the attic.

The blond Halliwell sat back on the sofa, thinking about his destiny again. He asked himself if he was the one. He wondered if he could be able to save someone let alone the magical community. He knew that he would find the right answer. He just had to.

(X)

A lethal fireball killed another Dragon Hybrid. Six down, six to go. Fayta shot flames out of her hands to the direction of a Hybrid, destroying it. One flew behind Fayta, prepared to release flames from his jaws. Unfortunately for Fayta, the Dragon succeeded. The ex-Queen of the Underworld, who faced the entrance of the cave, was hurled towards a wall and landed firmly on the ground, outside the dark carven. As soon as the demons exited the cave, the Hybrids went back to hiding, caution for any danger.

Volac and Valefar rushed to the demoness' side. Her tight black top was ripped from the rear. Blood was being released out of her back. She was in deep pain. "Get me a Darklighter." She ordered, with a weak, yet firm tone.

The twin brothers touched the female demon and shimmered to her own cave. They thought it would be much more comfortable for Fayta to rest there while they brought her what she wanted, and what she needed.

(X)

About ten minutes has passed since the witches orbed out to end the life of a demon. Wyatt lay on the sofa, trying to come up with a decision concerning his destiny. What will he choose? It wasn't time for the choice to be made. The blond Halliwell teenager noticed the pile of bright blue orbs appearing in sight. "Okay, it's done. We vanquished the demon's sorry ass." Paige said, after the orbs disappeared.

"Thanks, guys." Wyatt said while sitting up.

Phoebe was distracted elsewhere. She had the hunch that something went wrong during the vanquish. Actually, it was more than just a hunch, she felt it. "What is it?" Piper asked after noticing her young sister's focused look.

The middle sister broke her silence and spoke, "It's that demon."

"What about him?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, he was confused. He wasn't expecting us. Not even a single bit." Phoebe explained. After marrying Coop and having her first child, Phoebe regained her empathy power, which was taken away from her after she broke the rules many years back.

"Maybe he was expecting me." The blond Halliwell said. "I don't think he was anticipating the Charmed Ones for something he did to me. He knew I was powerful, most probably, so maybe he was confused that you showed up instead of me."

"Wyatt has a point, Pheebs. Don't you worry, everything's okay." Piper said.

"I guess." The middle sister replied.

Piper lifted her arm and locked her eyes with the blue watch. It was almost time for dinner and she felt, as always, like cooking, especially after a demon vanquish. "Okay, people, go down to the living room. I'm going to prepare dinner."

"Dinner is in about three hours." Paige declared, with a confused look.

"I feel like preparing a formal meal. You know how long I take to cook exquisite food." Piper explained as she made her way out of the attic, followed by members of her family.

(X)

Volac placed the rug he stole from a normal average home on the ground. Valefar, who was holding Fayta in his arms, rested her on the dark red carpet. Valefar praised his brother's idea of bringing a comfortable item for Fayta to rest on. He knew she wouldn't be happy to wake up lying on the hard land.

A shimmer and a mass of black orbs were visible to the brothers. They sighed in relief. They had ordered a low level demon to fetch them a Darklighter. Fayta groaned in pain while the Darklighter went closer to the twin brothers. "Heal her." Volac ordered.

"What makes you think I want to?"

"You came, right?" Volac said.

"Perhaps, but I'm bored and I thought it'd be amusing to kill someone." Over the years, the Darklighters' arrows could then hurt non-Whitelighters.

Volac smiled mockingly. "If you don't, your kind would probably be the first to be extinct."

"And how do you plan accomplish that?" The Darklighter said, with an angry gaze.

"Oh, not me." Volac sighed and then said, "The king of Camelot who happens to be a Whitelighter. And she is perhaps the only one who knows how to possibly stop him."

The Darklighter was convinced instantly. Volac had succeeded. An anti-light glow was liberated from the Darklighter's hands and began to cure Fayta's wound. Moments later, she breathed. Her heart beat began to return to normal. She stood on her feet and sighed. But no time had to be wasted. "We have to return. I need to get my hands on the Grimiore."

"But, Fayta, you were almost killed." Valefar said.

"I don't care. Besides, the Darklighter and that demon are going to help us." She replied and then added, "Oh, and if you reject, I'll make sure that those will be the last breaths that you will ever know."

The two evil beings swallowed deeply because of their fear. They accepted right away. They had a feeling that she had a very cold heart.

(X)

Boom! Wyatt jumped from his seat after hearing another thunder that arrived to the city. He started realizing how angry the sky was that afternoon. He was sure he'd hear another frightening sound soon. He remembered how scared he would be when hearing a thunderbolt. He used to crawl next to his parents, which always helped him calm down. But he was seventeen in the present time. He was almost an adult. And he related his situation to a thunderbolt. It felt like one had shocked him and woke him up when that innocent had her life taken away.

His aunts noticed how cheerless he looked. "Sweetie," Phoebe called, "your mom told us about your issue."

Wyatt locked his eyes with both his aunt's. "I'm not the right person for this."

"That's what I thought when I first became a witch. I showed my sisters how happy I was to have a special power, but deep down I was sacred." Phoebe said. "But then, I got used to it. I lost many innocents, too. Some where people I even cared about. Hell, there was a time I blamed myself for your aunt Prue's death, even if she wasn't really an innocent."

"Phoebe has a point, honey. I felt the same way. But I learned something, destiny chooses the right path for you, it guides you, it lights the right way so you could be able to do bad things, and sometimes, there are dark places we pass through, when crossing the right road." Paige said.

Piper entered the family room after hearing her sisters. "Wyatt, I know that what I'm about say is practically the same thing your aunts said. But I could see in your eyes that you are beginning to understand the point." She started, "In the beginning, I wanted to be free. I blamed my power for running all the chances of having a normal life. I was afraid I would lose someone I cared about, and then I did, and I still am scared. That's how you feel, right?"

"That's exactly how I feel." Wyatt replied, "And not only I'm sacred to lose my loved ones, but also the innocents, magical or normal."

"That means you care. You are going to have ups and downs, but never stay down. Keep fighting. You're strong and you're special and I will always be on your side, encouraging you, comforting you. Your dad, too." Piper finished, hoping she got through to her eldest son.

Suddenly, Paige screamed. She stood on the armchair to avoid one of her worst fears. "Paige, what is it" Phoebe asked.

"Sss-- ssn – snakes!" She said as she pointed at the three reptiles that had retuned to make sure the eldest Halliwell son would die sooner than later. The evil beings transformed into their human selves. Three women, all wearing red dresses, stood next to one another. The one that stood in the middle quickly conjured a yellow energy ball, or as they called it, poison balls towards Paige, who fell on the floor as soon as the snake's poison consumed her. Another poison ball was hurled by a different reptile towards Phoebe, who was now standing. But that didn't last for long. She dropped to the ground, next to her younger sister.

Piper flickered her hands towards one of the evil beings, who was then nothing but ashes. She was prepared to blow up another one, but four poison balls was already mid way in the atmosphere. She wasn't thinking, she couldn't focus, a lot was happening. Wyatt, noticing this, hurriedly orbed out and arrived next to his mother instantly. "No!" The yellow energy balls had become nearer to the mother and son. Wyatt closed his flickered his arms, but something else happened. The lethal poison balls didn't blow up, they were sent back towards the reptiles, which became the same state as their sister. The poison balls flew out of Paige and Phoebe's bodies. Their eyes, which opened in a hurry, were locked with what they were witnessing. "Oh my God." Phoebe spoke.

Wyatt and Piper were doing the same. A big blue transparent force surrounded them. It was the protection bubble that Wyatt never used since her was younger. "It's back. My power is back." He reminded himself of the time he blocked that power and focused on his other ones. He lowered his arms but he was still shocked. The bubble was invisible to all eyes.

Phoebe and Paige stood up and walked next to their sister and nephew. "How do you feel now?" Piper asked her son.

"I have no idea what you just said or asked. Nothing can save me from the shock I'm in." He replied, still astonished. The sisters smiled. They knew he would choose the right decision.

(X)

Fayta conjured the final fireball and sent it towards the final Dragon Hybrid. It was finished. The battle was won by Fayta and her fellow evil individuals. The Grimiore was no longer transparent. It was visible. She walked to the middle of the carven and held the book in her hand. She smiled evilly. Her plan was moving perfectly. All that was needed to bring back the demon she wanted was a simple visit to Wasteland.

She made her way back to the male demons. She launched two fireballs towards the Darklighter and the demon. After all, she did not need them. In Volac and Valefar she trusted. "Hold on to my shoulders." Fayta ordered. The trio demons were consumed by flames and then disappeared without a trace.

(X)

The Book of Shadows rested on the coffee table in the family room. "The Reptile Demon's poison is not only a poison to the body, it's also a poison to powers. Powers of the victim and others." Wyatt read the Reptile Demon's page put loud.

"That would explain how my premonition was clearly a wrong one." Phoebe said.

"But I healed the poison before you had the vision." Paige declared.

"Like it said, it's a poison to powers. So, it must've healed a portion of the poison, if not anything at all."

"The good news it's over." Piper said after she sighed. "And hopefully, that's not the only good news?" She asked, referring to Wyatt's decision.

"What do you say, sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt thought for a while. It was hard for him to make a decision. It was one that chose his path though his life. "I'm still not completely convinced. I'm almost there, though. But I saved you, mom, and that felt good." He fell into silence for a while and then broke it, "And I got my power back. That must have a reason. And there's a reason for everything."

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Piper said, while she wiped her tear away. "Oh, Wyatt." The mother and son embraced each other. Phoebe and Paige could see it in their sisters' eyes, the mother-son relationship was back.

"Okay, enough emotion. We have more hunger here." Paige said.

"I second that." Phoebe spoke, "Come on, Piper, get that ass of yours in the kitchen." She teased.

"Fine, stop nagging. You're worse than Chris when he's hungry." the eldest sister joked as she broke the hug and made her way back to the kitchen.

(X)

Fayta had just finished chanting the dark spell. The Grimiore was in her right arm, and the left arm touched the stone of the demon she was resurrecting. A glow was released from the rock's hole that was on its top. Fayta smiled, all the effort she went through that day was finally paying off.

Volac and Valefar watched as the demon was lifted by the bright light. Then, suddenly, the demon was hurled to the ground. As he stood, Fayta smirked again. "Welcome back," She spoke, "Zankou."

**End of chapter three. **

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Special thanks to Harrison, writer of Angel: Life after Death, who helped me with the chapter's ideas, suggested the title and edited the chapter. Thanks, Harry. **

**Don't forget to read and review, guys. **


End file.
